explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Business as Usual
' |image= |series= |production=40510-516 |producer(s)= |story= |script= Bradley Thompson and David Weddle |director= Siddig El Fadil |imdbref=tt0708510 |guests=Lawrence Tierney as Regent, Steven Berkoff as Hagath, Josh Pais as Gaila and Tim Halligan as Farrakk |previous_production=A Simple Investigation |next_production=Ties of Blood and Water |episode=DS9 S05E18 |airdate= 7 April 1997 |previous_release=A Simple Investigation |next_release=(DS9) Ties of Blood and Water (Overall) Before and After |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2373) |previous_story=A Simple Investigation |next_story=Before and After }} Summary Quark's cousin Gaila arrives at the station with a business proposition. He offers a piece of his weapon-selling business to Quark — which would pay off all of Quark's debts within a month. But the best part is Quark will technically not be breaking the law. Instead, he will be in charge of "hospitality," showing customers a good time and allowing them to test harmless replicas of their offerings in his holosuites. Once Quark agrees, Gaila introduces him to his associate, Hagath, who takes to Quark immediately, but warns the Ferengi never to cross him. Soon, the trio is in business, and Quark is making more latinum than he ever imagined. Odo learns of Quark's activities and arrests his nemesis, but the Bajorans have him released because Hagath and Gaila gave them arms during the Cardassian resistance. Later, Quark is present when Hagath fires Farrakk, an associate who has been performing substandard work. Quark is shocked when Gaila later reveals that Hagath had him killed, reminding Quark that he must never go against his new boss. The pressure builds when the Regent of Palamar, a very important client, arrives to do business with Hagath, but Quark impresses Hagath with his preparations. The Regent requests weapons to kill millions, and while Gaila and Hagath immediately begin to determine what will do the job most effectively, Quark is horrified. He later confides this to Gaila, who reminds his cousin of the money to be made, not to mention the fact that Hagath will kill him if he blows this deal. Quark, having been alienated by Sisko, Dax and everyone else because of his arms dealings, lets his conscience get the better of him and realizes that he must do something. He decides that he has to stop Hagath, even if he must sacrifice his own life in order to save millions of others. Having delayed the transaction with the Regent, Quark brings General Nassuc, the Regent's enemy, to the station, also to buy arms — and supposedly to double their profits. In actuality, however, Quark arranges for Nassuc to "accidentally" encounter the Regent — and disappears before the fireworks begin. Gaila and Hagath flee with Nassuc in pursuit, and the Regent is killed. Quark has escaped with his life — and all of his debts paid. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan on Thursday, April 29, 1999 - 7:44 am: I thought the Ferengi Commerce Authority seized all of Quark's financial holdings? Now maybe that wasn't the Ferengi Stock Market that Quark was looking at, but it looked like it was it using Ferengi symbols. Perhaps it was something else translated into Ferengi? # Jadzia is upset at Quark for selling weapons in this episode, but what about when Quark arranged the weapons deal in The Maquis? Quark’s deal in The Maquis could have been used to track them down. # dotter31 on Tuesday, October 10, 2006 - 6:13 am: Did the Regent arrive on a transport, or on a personal ship? If his own ship was there, wouldn't General Nassuc have seen it when she arrived at the station? LUIGI NOVI on Tuesday, October 10, 2006 - 10:10 pm: He might take different ships all the time to disguise his presence. # John A. Lang (Johnalang) on Saturday, October 29, 2016 - 5:33 am: Lawrence Tierney (The Regent) had a stroke sometime before or during this episode (Can't remember which)...someone "coached" him his lines and he seems to deteriorate in health and appearance towards the end of the episode. Maybe the Regent was in failing health, and wanted to buy weapons to prevent his enemies from taking advantage in the event of his death. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine